Shinigami Magic
by book-sage
Summary: Bleach x HP crossover. Book five. Hollow have been appearing in England so Dumbledore goes to Japan for help. Shinigami at Hogwarts means trouble and hilarity. What kind of chaos is going to happen? What do you expect with Urahara in the mix as well.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome one and all to Shinigami Magic, a Bleach x Harry Potter Crossover. This story takes place during book five of Harry potter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful owners. I just have the privilege to write fanfiction that puts the characters in certain situations.**_

"regular"

'_thoughts'_

underlined is memory

* * *

**Shinigami Magic**

**Prologue **

Stepping out under the safety of the ring of a group of trees, Dumbledore looked around for a city sign to make sure where in Japan he was. "Ah," smiled the old wizard as he read a sign that was in good condition, "It appears that I have arrived in Karakura." The old man, for that is what he looked like to muggles, then started walking briskly into the city.

Walking down the streets of the silent city at night was, in Dumbledore's mind, quit peaceful. But there was no time to enjoy it. He was on a mission. Find the owner of the note that he received not to long ago in his office. A chill ran down his spin, remembering. It was not the note, per say, that gave him the chill but the manner as to how the said on note was sent.

--Flash Back--

Sitting in his office Dumbledore was thinking of a solution to the slow increase of the sightings of these "masked monsters" in England, near wizarding communities. '_Too close,'_ he thought, '_these masked monsters, no, these Hollows, are getting to Hogwarts'. _Sitting up straight in his chair memories of an old conversation he had comes flooding back. A conversation he first learned about Hollows years ago.

'The creature that you just saw is called a Hollow," _explained a man with long white hair. _"A Hollow? Then I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me," _replied Dumbledore._

"It was no trouble, after all it is what I do, what all shinigami do." "You're a Death God? You're not at all what I expected a shinigami to be like." "We're not all doom and gloom, though there are some who do fit that description," _the black and white garbed shinigami continued to explain, "_Anyways, your from England, home to the wizarding community, so you shouldn't have to worry about the Hollows."

"But?" _questioned the wizard. "_But, there is always a chance some might take a chance into the wizarding world and if they do, shinigami will also be there." "So no worries?" "No worries," _agreed the shinigami. Turning around the shinigami prepares to leave but is stopped by Dumbledore's voice_, "Might I ask your name sir?" "You may call me Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division of the Thirteen Court Guard." _And with that the captain left in a flash. _"Shinigami and Hollow. I fear that this is not the last of all this." 

"Shinigami. How am I supposed to get in touch with them? I suppose I could always go to Japan," the headmaster sighed.

All of a sudden a he heard a loud whistle sound coming closer and closer, and then CRASH! A large brown ball crashes through his office window and splats on the wall, with red splashing down the surface, forming words.

**Headmaster Dumbledore-**

**Come to Karakura Town, Japan tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. I'll find you.**

**We can discuss the trouble of Hollow nearing Hogwarts. Also any other problems that you need to figure out too.**

_ 'What the? Is this some kind of joke and is that blood?' _ He thought.

**p.s.**

**If you think this is some kind of joke, written in blood, you have no sense humor.**

_ 'How does he know about these problems? I suppose I could use this to my advantage,' _he thought, '_perhaps even help me with Potter?' _Well, what is there to lose? Might as well go and see what this person has got to offer, and besides they know about Hollow. And with that Dumbledore prepared to leave to Karakura Town and meet with this mysterious person.

--End Flashback--

Now standing inside the city with dawn arriving, Dumbledore waits for the one responsible for the note. Checking the position of the sun in the east the time was almost five a.m. Tapping his foot lightly against the pavement and fixing his half moon spectacles the wizard looks down the street.

"Well, well!" exclaimed a cheerful voice coming from behind him, "Seems that you decided to come, I'm glad." Slowly Dumbledore turned around and a figure was walking toward him, out from the poorly lit street.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is my first story, and somewhat of an experiment. I am happy with feedback. Commit and Review please! Hopefully I will do the story and characters justice. Thanks!**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting With Urahara Kisuke

**Thank you all for those you have reviewed so far; LoveIchigo, Vi, Spockie, benihime.chan, and Atemu'sLotus.I am glad people are interested in the story. Here is chapter one!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful owners. I just have the privilege to write fanfiction that puts the characters in certain situations.  
**_

"regular"

'_thoughts_'

**Shinigami Magic**

**Chapter One: Meeting With Urahara Kisuke**

Dumbledore turned around looking at the approaching figure. A man stepped out into the dim lighting of the street holding a cane. Gazing at the man now in front of him the wizard could tell that this is indeed the person who sent the eccentric note. The man being six feet and looked to be in his mid thirties and dressed in a green samue, loose fitting kimono top and trousers, and a darker green haori, with white diamonds hemmed at the bottom, on top. A green and white-stripped hat adorned the top of his head with blond hair sticking out underneath, while shadowing his grey eyes from full view. The clicking of the stranger's wooden sandals stopped.

"I'm glad to finally meet you in person Professor Dumbledore," smiled the stranger, "Ah! How rude of me to ask you here without telling you my name. You have my apologies."

Dumbledore was puzzled with this man. His jovial voice and care free appearance was not what he expected. But he put those aside. '_Appearances can be deceiving,'_ he thought, knowing several people, himself included, were in that category. The stranger was just that. For one, the man knew about the Hollow problem in England, and two, was able to send a message that splattered on his wall. The message being able to cause harm itself, a proven fact by his window. The man was either insane, a genius, or even both. That is yet to be decided.

"I accept your apology when in fact you do tell me your name," answered Dumbledore in return, clasping his hands together.

"Of course, of course. Welcome to Karakura. I am Urahara Kisuke, your informant and guide for your stay." Tapping his cane on the pavement," Now if you would kindly follow me we shall discuss business someplace more private."

Not knowing much about this man, Dumbledore replies, "I agree, but how do I know this is not a trap, Mr. Urahara?"

Giving a goofy grin, "A trap you say? If this were a trap you, one of the most powerful wizards to this day, would not have come. Or if you did come knowing it is indeed a trap, you would be prepared," explained Urahara. "I know that you know that this is not a trap. So there is no need to worry. But if it would make you feel better I am not a Death Eater of Voldamort nor do I have any connection with him. You know Ukitake correct? I know him also."

The old wizard's eyes widened at the mention of Ukitake's name. Feeling secure that Urahara has no connection with the Dark Lord he knew he could trust him, but didn't put down his guard yet. He wanted to ask how he knows the Shinigami captain but instead asks, "You know of Death Gods?"

Nodding Kisuke replies, "Yes, I know Shinigami. Now we need to go talk somewhere else. I will explain and answer your questions when we arrive there." Turning around in a one-eighty immediately after, he starts walking away, not looking over his shoulder to see if the man was following.

The headmaster agreeing with the need of somewhere private started following the mysterious Urahara Kisuke.

--

As Urahara was leading the old, but powerful, wizard to his shop, he couldn't help but remember a time he had talked to Yoruichi a long time ago, a conversation about certain magic in England.

--Flash Back--

"You are going where?" asked Urahara to a retreating back of a dark skinned lady with purple hair.

"Kisuke you idiot! Weren't you listening!" snapped the lady. Putting her hands on her hips Yoruichi glared daggers at her long time friend. "How many times do I have to say this? I. Am. Going. To. England. You have no right to question me, besides you were the one who mentioned about wizards, England, and learning about their magic in the first place."

Shopkeeper Urahara opened his fan and covered the bottom half of his face, and in doing so hid his grin. "I did mention that didn't I," he laughed, "I also said something about animagus, wizards who change into a certain animal. Eureka! That is what you are so interested in, right?" closing the fan in satisfaction and tapping it a couple of times against his hand, waiting for the dark skinned noble to reply.

"Yes," the noble sighed, " I want to see if I can do it. I don't know how long it will take, but I will return." And with those words the Goddess of flash-step disappeared.

--End Flash Back--

'_And she did return,'_ mused Urahara, '_not only ability to change, but also to speak in the form of a black cat. A stray black cat, what a perfect description of her.'_

"Mr. Urahara," Dumbledore's voice snapped him back to the present, "may I ask where exactly we are going?"

Smirking, Urahara replied, "Yes you may ask that question, and the answer is my shop… which is right here!" Turning around as he spoke, once again greeting the headmaster, who now had an amused look in his eyes. "Welcome to the Urahara Shop!"

--

As Dumbledore was greeted, he couldn't help but be amused at the man. Outside the shop looked nothing special, the building is smaller than the others around it, but big enough for a small shop. There is sign that says 'Urahara Shop', making it indeed a shop owned by Kisuke.

Upon entering through the sliding door Dumbledore looked around the shop. There was a path going down the middle with both sides having a variety of bottles, bags, and small boxes, with the colors varying. And on top of those are bottles of what looked like an assortment of candy of varying size, shape, and color. In the back the floor was raised for the shopkeeper to sit and go further into the building, blocked by sliding doors.

'_Very interesting,'_ headmaster Dumbledore thought.

"Please come this way, we are heading further into the back." Urahara said as they went further into the building. Coming upon a room with a table and small mats to sit on. "Have a seat," sitting down himself and resting the cane beside him, he waited for Dumbledore to get comfortable. When he was, the manager asked, "How much do you know about Shinigami?"

"As you know already I met one years ago, Ukitake was his name," Dumbledore explained looking Urahara in the eyes. "He aroused my curiosity when he saved me from a Hollow, and after he left. When he was gone I did research on my own and discovered, what I believe, the basics." Taking a breath he continued. "The duties of the Shinigami are to purify Hollow, and send them and unhollowfied spirits to Soul Society. And each shinigami has a zanpakuto that fits their persona."

"That is correct information headmaster, and is the basics of the duty of Shinigami," Urahara said in return.

"Are you in need of a little more detail of the Shinigami system, the order of power and such?" Seeing the old man node, "Very well. The head honcho called the Captain-Commander, who in turn enforces the laws issued by the central 46, governs the Shinigami of Soul Society. Then under the Captain-Commander are 12 other divisions, forming the Gotei 13." Scratching his unshaven face, he took a deep breath and continued. "Each division has a captain, governing their own squad, and a vice-captain. Then there are seated officers and unseated officers. A captain being number one in strength of their squad, then vice-captain is second, continuing the pattern in order of strength. The lower the number the stronger they are, you with me?"

Fixing the spectacles on the bridge of his nose he nodded. "So basically the government is similar to that of the United States. First there is a president that governs the nation, and puts laws in effect voted in by congress. A very efficient way, similar to all forms of government."

"I suppose so," murmured Urahara so softly Dumbledore barely heard it. "Anyway," he said louder, "Back to what is at hand, is there anything specific you would require at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment to think. He then reopened them and requested, "Since you seem acquainted with the Shinigami, would it be possible to ask for some of them to some to my school and protect it against the Hollows?"

"My! My! I can do just that! I can get them to protect your school by having them enrolled in it." The manager of the shop smirked excitedly, with growing enthusiasm. " And I know just the ones for the job, they wouldn't mind at all. Hey! I can even give you the pleasure of having myself go along also! How does that sound?"

Dumbledore smiled at the man with a twinkle in his eye, "That sounds like a fantastic idea. But I am curious, why are you offering your services to me?"

With a wave of his hand the reply was, "that is because I am interested in that school of yours. I also can fight against the Hollow if it is needed, simply like a back up and keep the volunteers in line."

A low chuckle escaped the wizards mouth, "Very, well. I'll get you a position in the staff." He put a hand to his snow-white beard, stroking it like a wise man. "Might I also ask another request? Revolving around a particular student of mine, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Why certainly."

"You know about the revival of Lord Voldamort last year apparently, and about Harry Potter. Could the volunteers and yourself watch over him while you stay at Hogwarts? I'm afraid I won't be able to this year for reasons Harry mustn't know."

Grabbing his hat, fixing it on his head, Urahara gives a toothy grin, "We can do that. It would also give things some excitement."

Dumbledore gives a low chuckle in return, knowing all the 'excitement' that Harry can cause, including his two friends. "It's settled then," Urahara continued to say, not giving the wizard a chance, "I will go and get the volunteers for the mission."

"Yes indeed, but this time I'll be the one who'll contact you." With that both men stood up, nodding in agreement.

The old wizard pulled out his wand that was concealed in his dark purple robes and muttered a spell, and left the shop with a loud crack sound. Staring at the spot for not a second longer after the headmaster was gone, he silently spook to himself. "Now just to break the news to Kurosaki that I just volunteered him to go to a magic school…ah no worries."

**Till next time. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering the Volunteers

_**I got this chapter done pretty fast and decided to put it up. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful owners. I just have the privilege to write fanfiction that puts the characters in certain situations.**_

**Shinigami Magic**

**Chapter Two: Gathering the Volunteers**

The warm sunlight peeked through blinds in Ichigo's room. It was a beautiful morning but the orange haired teen didn't care as he opened his eyes. Sure it's a nice day but that's all it was to him. Sitting up and getting out of bed he sighed at his quiet room. "I'm glad that I put Kon in Yuzu's room last night, I don't need that stupid mod soul yapping this morning," Ichigo muttered to himself. "I'm in a bad mood already and I don't know why! Grr, maybe I should get Kon so I have an excuse to hit something."

When the teen was ready, he went downstairs to have some breakfast that Yuzu usually makes in the morning. As expected both Karin and Yuzu were already up and ready, along with a violet-eyed Rukia.

"Good morning Ichigo," greeted the raven haired Shinigami with a sweet voice. The said Shinigami was pretending to be human and a guest at the Kurosaki clinic.

"Good morning big brother," the twins also greeted nearly at the same time, though with different levels of enthusiasm.

"Yea, good morning Rukia, Yuzu, Karin," Ichigo replied in return. "Hey Yuzu, what are you making? It smells pretty good in there."

"It's a surprise, you'll know when father gets back."

Ichigo sighed again, knowing full well how his father will greet him. "He went somewhere?'

"Goat chin left early this morning. He left a note saying he'll be back for breakfast, didn't say where." Karin replied in a bored tone.

Rukia added her own thoughts, "Isshin could have gone to the store, visit a friend, went for a morning walk, or had an emergency."

Ichigo turned his eyes and met Rukia's. The only thing he did was sigh again. '_Man this day is gonna be bad. _The Kuchikilooked at him confused, but didn't say anything.

A few minutes later the sound of the door opened and closed, followed by a loud voice. "ICHIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" boomed the voice of their father.

A sudden blurred shape entered the kitchen area, heading straight for Ichigo, but was met with a foot in the face. "Ha ha ha! That's my boy, you're getting faster!" Isshin yelled with enthusiasm.

"Yea, and your getting more annoying!" Ichigo yelled back.

Yuzu entered bringing breakfast to the table. "Ok everyone breakfast is served."

With those words the fighting between father and son stopped and everyone dug into the food.

"Yuzu this is great as always. Perhaps you could show me how you do it, give me tips and such to improve my cooking." Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo kept picking at his food and muttered quietly, "even if you do get tips your cooking wouldn't improve at all."

Getting angry, the violet-eyed Kuchiki turned her gaze upon Ichigo. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, it sucks." He stated, not looking at her.

"You better watch it Ichigo. Something bad might just happen to you if your not careful." Her eyes closed taking a bite of her food.

"Yea, yea, whatever. By the way dad where did you go this morning?"

Isshin looked at his son with a smile on his lips, "You worried about your old man?"

"Not at all! I just-"

"You just decided that you wanted to spend time with me but I left you, your sisters, and little Rukia all alone without the company of your father!" Isshin cut him off. "But alas I was called away."

"Grr. That's not what I was going to say. Never mind."

"Goat chin, will you just shut up and tell us why you were gone so early for already?" Karin asked tiredly, fed up with her father and brother yelling at each other.

Grabbing his chin Isshin stated, "Just went out for a walk and talked with an old friend, that's all."

'_Why couldn't he say that in the first place? He just went out for a walk and talked with a friend, no big deal. Jerk'_ Ichigo thought to himself as the Isshin channel continued to talk animatedly with Karin, though it was one-sided.

It wasn't as though Ichigo hated his father; he just shows his affection to others differently. And boy was his father loud in the mornings.

Taking advantage of their distraction the brown-eyed teen got up and simply said, "I'm leaving." And then walked out of the house.

Not long after Rukia did the same thing.

--

Rukia and Ichigo walked in silence not really caring where they went. As Ichigo walked along side Rukia, he remembered that not long ago that she was taken away to Soul Society to be executed. Then he, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, along with Yoruichi went after her to save her.

Even though they went to great lengths and against all odds they were able to save Rukia. Not only that, they also created new bonds of friendship with the Shinigami that they fought. Though some were weirder than others. Take Zaraki for example.

The fight hungry captain of the 11th division was ready to fight Ichigo at any chance he could get. But that's just him; he has a different way of showing that bond of friendship.

That is a similarity he shares with Zaraki, though he isn't as extreme as the captain. No matter what Ichigo does or doesn't say, he is happy that Rukia is safe and happy and not dead.

Now gazing around him the both of them were at the Karakura city park, with the rounds empty. Rukia turned her head upwards to stare at the orange haired teen's brown eyes. Having her stare at him like that made him think that she was staring straight into his soul, trying to find something.

"What's been troubling you this morning, Ichigo?" she finally spoke up.

"Nothing has been bothering me. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen today that I'm not going to enjoy." He told her truthfully, breaking eye contact. He started heading over to a tree and sat down. Rukia remained in place.

Rukia put a smile on her lips, "Knowing you something will happen." She paused, "but then you'll over come it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know but perhaps—huh? Yoruichi?" Ichigo started but caught sight of a black cat sitting in the green grass.

"Ichigo. Rukia," a deep voice came from the cat Yoruichi. "Urahara wants to speak with the two of you."

"Mr. Hat and Clogs? What does he want?" the tall orange haired person asked the small black cat.

"What does Urahara want now?" Rukia asked nearly the same time.

The cat calmly looked at the both of them and simply said, "Why don't you find out." Yoruichi got up and started walking back to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, a little confused why Urahara wanted to speak to them, and started to follow the cat.

--

The two of them were now waiting for Urahara. Both Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the mats while Yoruichi went somewhere else after dropping them off at the shop.

With a flourish Urahara entered the room and sat down in front of the two of them. With his white fan covering part of his face he greeted them. "Hello there, what's with the long faces?"

The both of them looked annoyed. " What is that you want Urahara? Yoruichi brought us here saying that you wanted to speak with us but she didn't give anymore details." Rukia asked the man. Ichigo nodded.

"What no hello Urahara, how's it been?" he looked offended waving his fan a little. His reply was silence.

"You really want to know what I've got to say? Ok then, you're going to love it." Urahara said with a cheerful tone. "The two of you are going to a magic school in England."

More silence. "Uh huh, now really what do you want?" Ichigo demanded deadpanned.

"A magic school." His voice was suddenly serious.

Taken aback by his serious tone for a second, then he started to ask again a little louder. "Don't give me this bull—"

"Ichigo!" Rukia cut him off. "A magic school in England?" she spoke to Urahara, "so it _is_ true?"

Carrot top looked at the both of them with disbelief.

"Yes, it is true. I'm surprised you even heard about it." Urahara calmly replied to her, ignoring Ichigo's look.

"Living on noble land in the Soul Society, especially the Kuchiki, it's hard not to hear about it. But I've only heard tiny bits and pieces."

"Well then, let me explain in full. Ichigo pay attention." When Ichigo was listening he continued. "There is a community in England for those with certain spiritual powers, they call themselves wizards and they do magic, their form of using spiritual energy. They don't know about Soul Society or Hollows and can't really destroy them. Harm them but not destroy."

"It really isn't magic but spiritual energy. That makes more sense. But how come they can only harm Hollows though?" Ichigo asked, understanding what the shop owner just said.

"Oh, the stronger wizards can destroy them or if they used the right spell, but usually they'll just harm them." Urahara continued to explain. "Their magic has a more variety in what is can do, unlike Shinigami kido, but you'll learn all about that later."

"That's nice and all but I don't see how this affects me. I've got nothing to do with magic." Ichigo responded with a bored tone.

Urahara got a gleam in his eye and gave a grin. "You do now! The headmaster dropped by asking for help and I, being such a good hearted man that I am, signed you up to go to his magic school!"

After he finished he was greeted by Ichigo's fist. Ichigo had misfortune waves coming off of him. "How dare you volunteer me to go to some freakin' magic school! A school that wears stupid pointed hats and waves little sticks around!" Ichigo shouted at the blond haired man, who at the moment was rubbing his face. "You have no right! I'm not going!"

"And Rukia is also going with you," Urahara said, with Rukia's smile disappearing.

"Ah, don't worry, it'll be fun. You'll have more excitement over there than here. Think of it as an adventure!" the ex-captain joyfully said. "Besides it's a done deal. You'll be leaving in three days. I suggest you pack your things and give your family an excuse as to where you are going for the year."

"A year? How am I supposed to come up with an excuse that'll explain why I'm gone for a whole year!"

Just tell them that you were invited to an exchange program in England. Rukia too. See? Simple." Urahara said raising a finger and waging it at carrot top.

Rukia piped in, "Agreed. Are we going alone or will there be anymore help?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow at Rukia's quick agreement to go to England. '_She must be curious.' _"Yes around two others will join you. I'm just waiting for a reply. Also," giving a pause, "I'll be going with you too."

A surprised look was placed on their faces, not expecting him to go too.

"What's with those faces? I'm curious about it myself." Kisuke said in a mysterious one. "The job is mostly exterminating Hollow and protecting the school. I'll be keeping you guys out of trouble."

The conversation ended and Rukia and Ichigo left the shop. "I knew something bad was going to happen. Now I get to go to school with people pulling rabbits out of their point hats, great."

--

The three days went by pretty quickly and gave the excuse of being an exchange student that, surprisingly, his father bought. Orange and black hair walked down the street heading over to the shop. Ichigo decided to bring Kon along in case he had to fight Hollow during the day. He believed that even in a wizarding community a body without a soul lying on the ground would cause a panic.

As they rounded the corner they saw who else was going with them to the wizard school.

First was a redhead the same size as Ichigo with his hair in a high ponytail that was spiky. He was also wearing a white bandana that was covering some of the tattoos on his forehead. He was wearing a white T-shirt with three red stripes going straight across and baggy black pants.

Next to the redhead was a small boy with unusual white hair and had an aura of command around him. He was wearing an orange shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans. They both were wearing Gigais.

"Renji? Toshiro? What are you two doing here?" Ichigo called out to them.

Both of them turned and looked at the approaching figures of Ichigo and Rukia. Renji spoke up first. "Isn't it obvious carrot top? We are going too."

"More like volunteered because we'll fit in better at a school than others of our rank,' Hitsugaya's cold voice said. "We also know things about the wizarding community. And Kurosaki, it's Hitsugaya."

Urahara stepped out from the shop, clapping his hands. "Glad you could make it, we need to be heading off now." He pulled out a silver spoon and walked over to the other four. "Now everyone touch this and we'll be off. Yoruichi! You're going to be left behind!"

Hitsugaya didn't hesitate to touch the silverware followed by Renji while Rukia and Ichigo did. Ichigo thought Urahara was mad, but touched it anyway.

Yoruichi ran towards them and jumped onto Urahara's shoulder. Each Shinigami grabbing onto the spoon and luggage.

"Five, four," Urahara counted down with excitement, "Three, two, one."

Then all of a sudden there was a pulling sensation in Ichigo's stomach and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful owners. I just have the privilege to write fanfiction that puts the characters in certain situations.**_

**Shinigami Magic**

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

--

There was a loud thud as the five of them landed on a hard wooden floor. Both Hitsugaya and Urahara landed nicely with Yoruichi still perched on the latter's shoulder. The other three weren't so fortunate; they were on their butts.

Urahara looked down on the three who were on the floor, not bothering to hide the amused smile. It wasn't on of their more graceful landings but it was to be expected, it was their first time traveling by portkey. He clapped his hands together a couple of times to get their attention.

Ichigo stood up and took a look around his new surroundings. He was standing in what looked lie a pub and inn. It has a shabby look to it but it is also well organized. Their current position was in front of the front desk with some old nut-job behind it speaking to them in English.

Yoruichi jumped down from Urahara's shoulder as he approached the English man and spoke to him. Ichigo tried to figure out what they were saying to each other, but all he could figure out was Tom and Hogwarts. Orange head nudged redhead in the side. "Do you understand anything they are saying?"

Renji looked at him, "No I don't. I didn't bother trying to learn English besides yes, no, idiot, and some selective words."

"Really Renji? That's so smart of you!" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it pipsqueak. Its not like you know anymore than I do."

"Both of you keep it down, you're gathering unwanted stares and I'm listening to what they are saying." Hitsugaya said not taking his eyes off of the two men.

"So you understand what Hat and Clogs and the old man are saying Toshiro?" Ichigo asked the white haired kid.

"Of course I know what they are saying." Ignoring the commit on his name. "Urahara is asking Tom, the other guy, for five rooms. And telling that we are new students going to Hogwarts."

Renji and Rukia were also listening to Hitsugaya while watching Tom grab something from under the counter and giving it to Urahara.

Urahara thanked the man and walked back to their small group carrying five small keys and a small package.

He gave everyone a key, keeping one for himself. "We've each got our own rooms, except for Yoruichi, which are on the second floor. The room numbers are on the key." Urahara told them. "Now go off and put your stuff in the rooms and we'll go get some school supplies that you'll need."

The four of them did as directed and came back downstairs. Urahara tossed each of them a wristband. "Those are for you to learn and speak the language, courtesy of the headmaster Dumbledore." Urahara directed them. "You probably don't need it Hitsugaya, but you never know." Hitsugaya nodded in reply and put the wristband in his pocket knowing that he wouldn't need it.

Rukia perked up when she saw that Urahara was heading to the back door. "Where did Yoruichi go Urahara?"

Urahara continued in the direction he was going. "She wondered off again. Now come this way, it's time to get those supplies before they wonder off too."

--

Urahara led them through the back doors, which lead to a small, walled courtyard. He quickly walked up to the wall and started tapping on it with his can. Then like magic the wall turned into an archway.

"Who would have thought that there was a marketplace hidden behind a brick wall?!" Hat and Clogs said in a loud tone. He looked over his shoulder to see their expressions; Hitsugaya's was a mask of indifference, Rukia's violet eyes were widened looking impressed, Renji's were the same, and Ichigo had a surprised frown on his.

"Now then, forward march and stay close, I wouldn't want any of you kids getting lost now." Urahara said.

"The only kid here is Ichigo. The rest of us are far from it." Hitsugaya stated to the cane wielding man.

"Yes but compared to me you _are_ a kid." He said in return as they walked down the crowded street.

Their group was gathering a lot of stares form the local wizards and witches because of Ichigo's orange hair, Renji's tattoos, Hitsugaya's white hair, Urahara's whole attire, and the fact that they were foreigners. The only one who seemed to blend in at least a little was Rukia.

"Where to first?" Hitsugaya asked

"First to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for your robes, then to Flourish and Blotts for books. After we'll go to the Apothecary and to Ollivanders. If you want we can go to Eelops Owl emporium and get owls." Urahara replied, laying down the order they were going to go in.

"And how are we going to pay for all this?" Hitsugaya stated.

"Not to worry. I already went to Gringotts and retrieved the money, for future knowledge the gold coins are Galleons, silver are Sickles, and bronze are Knuts." Urahara said while showing them the currency and giving them each a bag.

They arrived at Madam Malkin's and greeted by the women her. "Welcome. Standard Hogwarts robes? Who wants to go first?" Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya stepped back immediately, leaving Ichigo up front.

--

Urahara watched in amusement as they all got fitted for robes, it was simply entertaining. Ichigo went first, though he wasn't too bad, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw tape measurers come to life to measure him.

Then it was Hitsugaya's turn. Urahara knew that the short captain hates it when he gets mistaken as a child, and because of that it just so happened that Madame Malkin kept calling him a child and making commits about his hair color. Perhaps that was the reason Urahara started to feel a little cold, or was it because he was quietly laughing at the captain's predicament?

After Hitsugaya it was Rukia's turn to be measured. She was not at all surprised by the flying tape measurers due to the previous demonstrations but she was curious. Urahara could tell by the look in her eyes that she couldn't wait to learn magic.

Renji was last, coming after Rukia. While being fitted, the Madame kept making comments on his tattoos, which resulted in Renji commenting back at her causing her to a little red in the face of either anger or embarrassment. Rukia then decided to hit the redhead and say that he has bad manners and such, while Hitsugaya and Ichigo stood back watching.

Urahara grinned knowing this was only the beginning of a long day. He paid the lady and the group left the building.

Kisuke, leading the way once again, was looking for a sign reading Flourish and Blotts until someone caught his eye.

"Flourish and Blotts is right there." Captain Hitsugaya said, motioning with his head at the store.

"So it is." Urahara said. "Would the four of you be fine by yourselves for a bit? There's something I need to go do."

"What exactly?" Renji asked the bucket hat man.

"Business." Urahara stated while handing a list of supplies to the white haired Shinigami. "Do get the items on the list for all of you. It says what store to get them at. I'll meet p with you guys later. Bye now!"

He turned his body around and walked through the crowded streets, not actually using his can for support. Urahara made it back to the Lecky Cauldron and found who he was looking for. He approached the table and sat down, gazing at Dumbledore through the shadow his hat was making.

"Dumbledore what a pleasant surprise." Urahara smiled at the old wizard.

"I've got more information to tell you." Dumbledore began." On September first your students need to go to King's Cross and catch the train for Hogwarts at platform nine and three quarters. It will leave an 11 o'clock so don't let them be late."

Urahara nodded as the headmaster continued. "You don't need to ride the train, you'll already be at Hogwarts via portkey." He paused for a second. "They seem like an interesting bunch."

Knowing what Dumbledore was talking about he replied. "They are interesting. Don't worry they know what to do, and are capable of doing the tasks."

"Of course, I have no need to worry." Dumbledore said, sounding in mare hurried tone. "Now I must go, there's a hearing I must attend too and cannot miss."

"Yes, yes, I understand. A student in a tight situation, huh?" Urahara replies while standing up. "Goodbye for now."

--

Being assigned a mission in the human world and having to go shopping was not the 10th division's captain cup of tea. He was curious on the mission details of going to the wizarding community but not on going as a student. He could handle Matsumoto and her occasional drinking parties, skipping out on the paperwork, and her crazy ideas. But going shopping and being treated as a little kid got on his nerves.

After Urahara left them abruptly on their own they went to the Flourish and Blotts book store. Retrieving the books was simple, though some of they did have weird names. While he was in the store he was called a ked and child six times! And the word cute and adorable soon followed those words. Ah yes, those women felt the chill of winter early this year.

Their small groups had already gone to the Apothecary too and were heading towards the wand shop. Hitsugaya was carrying his own supplies and looked over toward the others. Rukia had managed to convince Renji and Ichigo to carry her stuff while they carried their own. It was amusing, they were balancing all that stuff and still argued with the Kuchiki who was telling them to watch their step and not run into people. But then Ichigo had to go and trip, falling into Renji and their stuff landed on the ground. Hitsugaya closed his eyes waiting for them to get up. "My, my, you lot look like your having fun!" a voice drifted into the captains ears. "Ichigo, Renji, did you have a fun trip?"

It was indeed the voice of Urahara Kisuke. Hitsugaya has yet to get a clear reading of the man. His personality gave him an air of confusion, opposite meaning that was hard to figure out. He opened his eyes to see the green clad figure in front of him eating ice cream. Ice cream! The nerve of that man.

The sound of the redhead and carrot top cursing came in reply to Urahara's jest. "You left us and came back with ice cream. Have you no shame Urahara?!" Rukia said sternly.

"It was hot so I got ice cream to cool me down." Urahara replied taking a lick of the vanilla ice cream. A sudden chill was sent out towards the man, putting frost on the cone and hand.

"You cooled down now?" Hitsugaya said, wanting to hurry and not dilly-dally any longer than he had to.

Urahara took a long finger and poked the ice cream and sighed realizing it was completely solid. "I do believe you killed my ice cream."

Ichigo was up and replied. "Boo who. Can we continue now? I don't want to carry Rukia's things longer than I have to."

Urahara at first ignored Ichigo's complaining, tossing away the solid ice cream in a near by trashcan. "Very well, off to the wand shop then since you've been to the Apothecary already."

Hitsugaya then started walking away and Renji called out. "Where are you going captain?"

"To the wand shop."

--

The group entered Ollivander's and greeted by the musty smell of dust. The shop was old with boxes littering the many of shelves behind the counter. There was a loud sneeze that came from Rukia.

"Hello?" Ichigo said loudly. His voice was answered by a shuffle of feet. An old man appeared from the midst of shelves. "Welcome to Ollivanders, the finest wands ever made." His raspy voice greeted them all.

"We're here in need of wands." Renji said to the man.

"Of course you're here for wands! What else would you be in a wand shop for?" Ichigo gave a low chuckle in Renji's direction. Ollivander motioned at Rukia. "Ladies first. Come here, lets see if I can find your wand." Rukia comely strode up to the des. More measuring tapes came to life, measuring her arm. The English wizard went and grabbed a wand, handing it to Rukia. "Give it a wave." With a flick of her slim arm the wand caused a light, resulting in boxes falling off the shelves.

Rukia gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't –"

Ollivander yanked the wand away from her. "Defiantly no that on." He searched for another and gave it to the Shinigami, which resulted with the same results. On the third try Rukia got a warm feeling. "Very nice. Ebony with Unicorn hair as a core, 11 inches. Excellent for charms." Ollivander explained. "Next."

Renji went next, facing the wand maker. The first try resulted in a loud bang, and got the wand on the second try. "Maple also with Unicorn hair, 13 inches, springy. Good with transfiguration."

On the sixth try Hitsugaya received his. Mahogany with Chinese dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches, works well with offensive spells.

Ichigo retrieved his wand on the fifth try. Ollivander telling him it was Yew with European black dragon heartstring for the core, 13 inches, excellent with offensive spells and curses. Very sturdy.

When Ichigo stepped back, gazing at the wand in his hand, Urahara stepped up to the wand maker saying he too was in need of a wand. What he got was Holly with Phoenix feather, 12 inches, excellent with both offensive and defensive magic. Then he paid for the wands and they left. Renji was making remarks about how long it took for Ichigo to get his wand. Ichigo replied to him saying that he only got his on the second try only because he was boring and simple.

"Who wants an owl?" Urahara asked the group. Rukia perked up and exclaimed she wanted one. "Ok then, we'll get four owls." He decided as he stepped through a door that read Eeylops Owl Emporium.

'_I suppose I could use an owl. Kon could annoy it instead of me.' _Ichigo thought then whispered to Renji. "She's going to name the poor bird a pathetic name." Renji snickered.

The Emporium was organized with owls in cages, with them varying in size and color. "Go ahead and pick out an owl, they'll be delivering messages and news to you. Hurry up now." Urahara said, tapping his cane on the ground. And so the group split.

Ichigo looked around at the many types of owls, looking indifferent. Walking past dozens of cages he caught sight of an owl. He walked over to it with the usual scowl on his face. The owl was grayish-brown with white and black spots. The face is a pale chestnut-brown with the eyes being blackish-brown and the bill a white cream. The wings were a dark chestnut color, and the leg feathers are a grayish-brown. Interested, he picked up the cage, with the owl hooting, and marched back up front. He noticed that Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia were already waiting for him with their owls.

Rukia's owl was a dark brown with a yellowish belly. A white patch adorned the front of the neck with a brown belt underneath. It had large yellow eyes with white going around them, looking like it wore spectacles.

Hitsugaya was carrying a small owl with silvery white feathers with a sooty black on upper parts with silvery-white spots on the head and wings. The face is heavily edged with black; the eyes were black, and the beak pale.

When he looked at Renji's he couldn't help but give a low laugh. It was medium sized and has ear tufts that projected on the sides of its head. It has a strongly defined white blackish-rimmed face, dark brown eyes, and blackish bill. Under part feathers were yellowish-brown with white and dark brown stripes. Has short wings and long tail. Comparing it to Renji's tattoos was funny. They were similar, who would've guessed he'd pick out a funky looking owl?

Urahara noticed that they were all back and proceeded to the register to pay for them. "What type of owl is that?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at the cage again, there was a tag hanging on it, and read it. "Says it's a Tasmanian Masked Owl."

Rukia smiled. "He looks like you Ichigo! All serious and scowling." Ichigo grunted in reply. "Mines a Spectacled owl, isn't she cute?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ichigo replied to her. Rukia looked offended, so did the owl, and smacked him in the gut, making him stumble back.

"Renji, Toshiro," Ichigo spoke to the other two, while rubbing his gut. "What types are yours?"

"Mines a Lesser Sooty owl, or Silver owl." Hitsugaya simply stated "And it's Hitsugaya."

"This one here is a Striped owl." Renji stated also.

Rukia decided to commit on his. "Your owl looks like you too. You sure you're not related?"

Renji scowled at her. "Your one to talk. That owl looks like you too."

"We're similar, that's all. I'm cute and so is she. Isn't that right Chappy?" Rukia cooed while speaking to the newly named owl.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and had the same thought. '_She named the owl after a rabbit?'_

They proceded to leave when Urahara finished paying for the owls, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Putting each of their stuff in their respected rooms, they had dinner in the dinning area.

Urahara spoke up. "You'll be leaving for Hogwarts in four days by train. Yoruichi and I will not be traveling with you. The train leaves exactly at 11 o'clock at platform 9 ¾. So you have some time to study up for your classes." He paused for a second. "And hopefully you wont be turned into a toad by class mates!" Ichigo then proceeded to elbow him in the side.

-- -- -- --

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks to; arthel, Vi, benihime.chan, Page-Mistress, LoveIchigo, Atemu'sLotus, Rachel Noelle, andThe Holyest of Crap for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach; they belong to their respectful owners. Also the sorting hat's song and few dialect is not mine.**

-- -- -- -- --

**Shinigami Magic**

**Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express**

The days at the Lecky Cauldron went by in a flash as Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ichigo found themselves at Kings Cross. At the moment the four of them were walking and shoving through the mass of people, looking for platform 9 3/4. But so far no luck. Renji stopped their trolley of bags as they passed by platform ten and nine for the third time.

"Platform 9 3/4. Don't these English people know how to number tickets? Or is it just Urahara messing with us?" The redhead said with a scowl.

Rukia looked around and noticed a clock hanging on one of the walls. "It doesn't matter, in 20 minutes the train would already be gone, and we'd be stuck."

Ichigo noticed the time also, seeing it was indeed 10:40. He gave a quick sigh and started to shove his way again through the flood of people. Rukia and Renji followed him leaving Hitsugaya with the owls and luggage.

Ichigo's brown eyes landed on an adult blue figure and approached the man. "Hey" he quickly greeted, getting the over sized man's attention.

"Can I help you?" the British worker asked.

"Could you direct me to platform 9 ¾?" My friends and I seem to be having a little trouble finding it."

An eyebrow was raised and a dry laugh came in reply. "Are you bloody mad? Of course you'd be lost, there is no 9 ¾."

Rukia pulled out her ticket and shoved it in the man's face. "But our ticket says 9 ¾."

The attendee waved his hands at them, signaling them to leave. "Scram, the lot of ya. I want no business in your pranks, if I see you doing it again I'll have to escort you out of here."

Grumbling under their breath they did leave.

The man turned around and spoke to himself as he remembered something. "Kids have no imagination these days, four years ago a scrawny boy did the exact same thing." He shrugged his shoulders easily dismissing the thought, and went back to his duties.

-- -- -- -- --

Hitsugaya's cat like eyes followed the retreating backs of his comrades till they got lost in the sea of people. At the moment Toshiro was sitting on a small space on their trolley of supplies while trying to come up with a solution to their problem.

A great big black dog crossed his path of vision, and he turned to focus better on it. Hitsugaya's eyes widened a little bit as he recognized that the dog had spirit energy like a humans. _'How could a dog have that kind of spiritual energy? Unless—'_ the thoughts were cut off by a boy with messy black hair and round glasses started to _talk_ to the black animal.

Though he was far away and couldn't tell what he was saying, he knew that the boy was talking to the dog and the dog was listening. _'So its possible that the dog is human. How interesting.'_

Hitsugaya continues to stare with a passive face at the odd group of people. Though with looks they fitted better than the Shinigami. There were two other with the boy, both female. The first was a mother like figure with red hair and a little bigger than most. The other too was an adult but looked klutzy, she was thin and had mid-length blond hair and for a moment Hitsugaya thought it turned pink for a second.

At first they slowed down by the pillar between nine and ten, looked around, and then disappeared into the pillar. Once again the captain's eyes widened in surprise. _'I should have thought of that. After all wizards like secrets.'_

Now knowing the trick to get to the Hogwarts express, he stood up casually waiting for the others to get back.

Two more redheads and a bushy brown head had started walking over to the pillar. Hitsugaya watched expectedly for the same results, till the bushy haired girl turned and looked in his direction. Her eyebrows were raised and muttered quickly to the man, and walked over to him.

"You going to Hogwarts?" she questioned loudly over the many other voices, also glancing at the bundle of stuff by him.

Hitsugaya gave her steady gaze and answered back to her. "Yes, I'm just waiting for a few companions."

The girl hesitated after he spoke, not expecting a young kid to have a serious and straightforward tone. She gave a nod, "They better hurry then, you wouldn't want to miss the train and get left behind." She then polity excused herself to join the other two and disappeared behind the bricks.

Getting a little impatient he started to tap his foot lightly against the cement floor. Then orange came out of the crowed and strode up to him. Hitsugaya raised a white brow in question Renji and Rukia soon emerged too, with the first talking to the other. "Jeez, these human places are crowded, don't these people have other things to do?"

Ichigo ignored them. "Well, to tell you the truth I'm confused." He scratched his head.

Hitsugaya raised his arm and pointed over to the pillar between nine and ten, with three pairs of eyes looking in that direction.

"That pillar leads to 9 ¾, apparently. While you were gone wizards went through it."

Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji nodes numbly, not questioning the short captain. They then went up to the gate, with suitcases in tow, and hesitantly passed through he brick pillar. Four Shinigami gapped with amazement at the sudden appearance of the platform.

A red train was stationed on the tracks with **Hogwarts Express** written on it. Pleased that they found it, Ichigo and Renji led the way past the mass amount of kids saying their goodbyes to family, and boarded the train.

-- -- -- -- --

Luckily for them they quickly found an empty compartment. Putting their stuff on the rack above the seats they sat down. Hitsugaya sat closest to the window gazing outside, with Renji sitting next to him. Rukia sat across from the captain and Ichigo across Renji.

They sat in silence, enjoying the peace and quite until the sound of the horn blew. The train raced down the tracks with the scenery flying quickly past. Ichigo fell asleep with his head leaning on the wall by the door, Renji was starting to doze off, and Rukia was looking out the window like Hitsugaya.

The peaceful atmosphere broke with a knock at the door, followed with it opening. Both Ichigo and Renji awoke with surprise and the two smaller ones turned toward the door. A girl with bushy brown hair came into view with a confident face, followed by a red haired by that wasn't as confident.

Hitsugaya realized it was the same people he saw and the same girl that spoke to him. The girl's smile broadened when she recognized him, who couldn't with his white hair?

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, making the freckled face boy more nervous.

"Excuse us for interrupting you. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, are you four by chance the exchange students from Japan?" Hermione asked politely.

"Err, yes we are." Ichigo answered for them, in a more friendly voice, though somewhat tiredly.

Rukia got up and held out her hand, giving them a sweet smile. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both! I'm Rukia Kuchiki, orange here is Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abari is the redhead and Toshiro Hitsugaya is the one with white hair."

Hermione and Ron nodded in understanding and shook Rukia's hand. "Toshiro," the witch said, gaining his attention, "I'm glad you were able to make it with your friends. It was irresponsible for them to leave an 11 year old alone."

Toshiro twitched when she called him by his first name and by calling him 11. "Thank you Hermione," Hitsugaya said, saying her name with ease. "But you are mistaken. I'm not eleven and I would appreciate it if you called me Hitsugaya."

The duo was surprised at this discovery, but Ron voiced his thoughts. "A midget like you ain't eleven? How's that possible?" The Captain gave another twitch.

Hermione smacked Ron outside the head, "Ronald, be polite! I'm sorry he doesn't think sometimes."

"Yes, I know a couple of people who don't think either," Rukia stated also.

"It's ok thought. Hitsugaya gets commits like that all the time so it's no worry, right?" she said the last part to the captain, who closed his eyes and nodded. "He is also going to be in fifth year, just like the rest of us."

Hermione quickly covered Ron's mouth with a hand. "We're in fifth year too. Anyway we just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts and hope you enjoy your stay. If you have any questions you can ask me any time." With that note Hermione left the compartment. "Come Ronald."

Ron said a quick goodbye and left also.

"Well, that was interesting," Ichigo, commented.

"Yea, I suppose." Renji said, "Now we know Hitsugaya already made a friend. Good job captain."

"Hmm."

-- -- -- -- --

The rest of the train went uneventful, with the exception of the candy trolley, that is. Even captain Hitsugaya tried the chocolate frog after much persuasion. It came to as a surprise that the frog jumped out of the package and on to his face. Ah, yes, it was so amusing to watch.

The train came to a halt and all the students started to disembark. Stepping out of the room first Ichigo noticed all the different sizes of students, all wearing robes. Noticing that and compared them to what they were wearing, jeans and tee's. Hitsugaya got up and stood next to Ichigo. "Were we seriously supposed to put those robes on?"

"If we were it's too late. We need to head to the school by following the other students."

Rukia stood behind both of them with Renji. "Could the two of you start moving your legs? I want to see the castle!" Rukia said excitedly.

They moved down the train and exited it, coming into view of a gigantic castle with a lake around the side. The view lwas very impressive, first years were also gapping in amazement while the other students were pushing to their means of transportation.

"First years line up over here, please! Also transfers over here!" a female vice called out to the crowd. All four heads swiveled in unison and found a witch with a severe haircut.

Walking over to the lady they passed stagecoaches pulled by skeletal-like horsed with wings. Never seen a creature like these before, stopping to stare at them was inevitable. Ichigo turned his head from side to side, looking at the surrounding kids to see their reactions, but from their faces it seemed that they didn't see them.

"You don't happen to know what these things are do you?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

She shook her head as a no. "It's strange no one else seems to notice them." Ichigo continued.

"It is yet another mystery that we'll look into later." Hitsugaya said while walking away. Renji nodded and followed after the captain leaving the other two alone.

Seconds passed in silence between them, until a voice exclaimed, "The horse things pulling the carriages!"

Turning his gaze in the direction of the voice, Ichigo watched as a black haired boy grab a red haired boy by the arm and turned him in the direction of the horse thing so he was nearly face to face with it they noticed it was Ron, who they met earlier.

Perplexed with the behavior Ichigo told Rukia that he'll catch up wither and walked closer to the boys.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Ron asked the other in a confused voice.

"Can't you see them?" He returned

"See what?"

'_What? Black head can see them but Ron can't, so… so are they invisible to others?_ Ichigo stood closer to them now, but they were too focused on the conversation at hand to pay attention to him.

"Shall we get in then, Harry?" said Ron uncertainly, clearly worried, Harry motioned him to continue without him.

At the moment Ichigo took the chance to tap the boy on the shoulder. Harry jumped in surprise and turned to face him, and calmed down a little.

"You're… you're one of the transfers." He stated "Um. Is their something you need?"

Ichigo was taller then the boy so he had to look down a little to make eye contact, but not as much as when he had to look at Rukia or Toshiro.

He turned his gaze from the green-eyed boy to the horsed behind him. "You can see those things right?"

"Ah, I can. You too? Have you any idea what they are, or why no one else seems to see them?"

Ichigo frowned some more and shook his head. "I'm confused on that part as well. I was going to ask you that same question when I overheard your conversation with…erm…Ron"

Harry wore an apologetic look on his face and was about to speak until a dreamy voice cut him off.

"It's all right. You two aren't going mad or anything. I can see them too." A blond haired girl approached them. "I've seen them since my first day here. You're as sane as I am, so don't worry it."

Turning her gaze to Ichigo, she held an arm out to him to shake. "Luna Lovegood."

He took it and gave his name in reply; she then climbed into the carriage with a faint smile, with Harry going in after while saying goodbye to Ichigo.

Ichigo met up with the others, while he and Renji toward over the first years.

Renji whispered to Ichigo. "Where were you? Pah, never mind, we have to get into boats to get into Hogwarts. The captain is saving us one, so hurry before he freezes one of the little people.

And so they got into the boat that Toshiro was saving, and surprisingly no one was frozen…yet.

There were no difficulties with the crossing, and they found out that a giant squid lives in the lake.

Grubbly-Plank ushered the lot through the giant oak doors and into the school to be greeted with another teacher. This woman had a serious face and was wearing a witch's hat.

"Thank you Grubbly-Plank, I'll take it from here now." The older witch said to their first escort. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and transfers," she said with a stern voice, "I am professor McGonagall, and I teach transfiguration. Right now you'll soon be going into the Great Hall and be sorted into houses, which will be your home at school. Now follow me, its about to begin."

Professor McGonagall led them through the grey corridors of Hogwarts and stopped again at closed wooden doors. "First years will come through these doors first with me, then you four," looking at the Shinigami, "will come when we motion for you to enter. You understand?"

A ring of "yes professor" and "understood" reached her ears. Then she went through the doors and the line of first years followed her like little ducklings.

-- -- -- -- --

Harry entered the Great Hall, which had a starless black ceiling with candles floating underneath. Silvery ghosts littered the Hall and the students were eagerly speaking with friends and shouting greetings.

Harry sat down with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, deciding he didn't want to tell them that Luna, and the transfer Ichigo saw the same thing as him. He quickly scanned the staff table looking for the half-giant Hagrid, disappointment showed on his face.

"Don't worry, mate. Hagrid couldn't have left." Ron said.

"You don't' think he could be hurt? Hermione said uneasily.

"Of course not." Harry immediately said.

"Who are those people?" she said, motioning at the staff table.

This time Harry took a closer look at who was there. What caught his eye was the color green and pink. The green was a blond haired man wearing a green and white stripped bucket hat with green clothing, the guy was pretty young looking and was talking animatedly, or trying to, with Snape.

The other was a rather plump woman with curly brown hair and toad-like face and wore a pink cardigan over her robes. Immediately Harry recognized her.

"That's Umbridge!"

"Who exactly is Umbridge?"

She works for Fudge, and she also was at my hearing!"

"Why would someone from the ministry be here at Hogwarts?" Ron questioned.

"Up to no good is what." Harry said angrily. Hermione decided to change the topic away from the woman. "Do you know who the other guy is? He looks foreign."

"No," came the retort. "Out of the two, he looks more favorable to have and hopefully he isn't from the ministry too."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. Not long after the doors from the entrance hall opened and professor McGonagall came out carrying a stool and the sorting hat, followed by a line of first years.

The Great Hall went dead silent in preparation of the sorting. McGonagall put the hat on the stool and stood back, then the brim opened and a song spurred out:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere _

_AS Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us _

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four, _

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighing then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year Ill go further, _

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_Their warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble form within _

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

After the song was done the Head of Gryffindor house looked at a long sheet of parchment and started to call out names.

"Abercrombie, Evan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The said house clapped in loud applause while Evan stumbled down the steps to the table.

The process continued, the house whose name was yelled clapped the loudest and another first year went to the stool.

"I don't see them." Harry said under all the loud noise.

"See who? Oh! The transfers, Dumbledore is probably going to sort them after all the first years." Hermione said.

When the last name was called, Professor McGonagall took a step back while the Headmaster came up front.

"Greetings old and new, this year Hogwarts has the privilege to host four students form Japan, who will be joining the fifth years. Please give them a warm welcome!"

Four people stepped from the doors, each with varying hair colors, orange, white, red, and black. Harry recognized Ichigo and remembered the description of the other three from Hermione.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Hermione said.

"Very" agreed Harry.

"Abari, Renji."

The redhead stood up straight and walked over to the stool and the hat was plopped on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Renji got up and went over to Harry's table and sat down not too far away from them.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kuchiki, Rukia."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hitsugaya and Rukia joined the Ravenclaw's while Ichigo joined Renji at Gryffindor. It came to a surprise for everyone that the white haired boy was a fifth year. '_Toshiro only looks like a first year.' _Harry thought, '_I suppose it has to do with where he came from.'_

Ichigo sat between Renji and Ron gave a quick hello. Then started glaring at the staff table and muttering to his friend.

Harry wondered what was wrong and was going to speak to Ron to know what they were saying but Dumbledore once again spoke to the school.

"There is a time for speech making, but this is not it, Tuck in!"

With those words the tables were filled with food and the population dug into the dinner.

-- -- -- -- --

"Whoa, I like this place already. Hey Ichigo what do you call this?" Renji asked.

Ichigo looked at Renji, who was holding a flask of some sort of liquid. He then took it and sniffed the contents. "It smells like pumpkin."

"That's called Pumpkin Juice." Hermione said to them leaning back in her seat. "You should give it a try."

Groaning came from Ron who was enjoying his plateful of food. Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't properly introduce myself before, I'm Harry Potter."

Ichigo stared at him like he usually does and noticed that the others eyes held relief when all he said in return. "Ichigo Kurosaki, this duffus is Renji Abari."

"Whoa! Are those tattoos?" a voice asked over their shoulder.

Renji turned around in unison with Ichigo and came face to face with identical faces and red hair.

"They do look like it." The one on the left said.

"And his hair?" the other said

"Fred, George, don't be so rude." Hermione said.

"Don't tell me your not interested if the hair color is natural or not. So how did you do it, huh? Was is—"

"Done by a curse or a charm? And the other bloke with white hair—"

"Does he get mistaken as an old man? Because from far away and from the back he could be mistaken as a little one."

Ichigo's eyes stated to twitch. _'How annoying. They talk in unison, finishing each other's sentences. Urahara would probably love to spend time with these fellows.' _"My hair color is natural" Ichigo's flat tone interrupted them, "and so is Toshiro's."

"Natural say's he, Fred."

"Japanese come in a more variety of color, eh? You thinking what I'm thinking George?"

"Right you are."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"And we are little prefect Ronikins older brothers."

Ron's face turned Red. "Don't call me that!"

They then laughed and took off saying that they'll see them later.

When the students were all finished eating Dumbledore got on his feet once more.

"Now that we are all digesting. I would like a few more minutes to speak to you. The forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the practice of magic between classes is not permitted, so are a number of other things that is on a rapidly growing list.

"This year we have a couple of changes in staffing. Please welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Also welcome Professor Urahara who will be assisting her with the lessons."

Urahara stood up with a grin on his face, gave a bow and sat down.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A polite applause was given while the golden trio exchanged looks.

"Tryouts for Quidditch teams will take place—"

A "Hem, hem" interrupted him and looked back at Umbridge. She stood up on her feet, clearly ready to day a speech.

First she kindly thanked the Headmaster for the welcome. "It is lovely to see so man faces looking back at me!"

No one looked happy as Ichigo looked around at the students.

She continues to talk about education, knowledge, and change. Ichigo stopped listening after the first sentence, Renji's head leaned on his head in a bored fashion, Harry was looking around the Hall, Hermione seemed to be listening, and Toshiro seemed to also, and Rukia was talking to Luna at the table with an upside down newspaper.

The long speech came to end and only a few people clapped, in which most of the claps came from the staff.

Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the school.

Ichigo stood up along with everyone else.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!" Hermione said.

"Oh, yea." Said Ron who had forgotten. "Hey—hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy…"

Ichigo snickered as they led the first years away. Harry came up to the two of them. "DO they always do that?" Ichigo asked.

"They do."

"It reminds me of Rukia and Ichigo." Renji said.

"Does not." Grumbled Ichigo.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to the tower." Harry told them.

They then exited the Great Hall and quickly led them up a marble staircase and corridors, going past dozens of paintings. By the quick pace Ichigo knew Harry was upset about something.

"Harry, don't worry about it."

Harry didn't stop and looked quickly behind him. "Don't worry about what?"

"Whatever you're thinking about."

They went up another staircase and stopped in front of a large portrait of a Fat Lady. Harry got frustrated again and stared at the portrait.

"No password, no entrée." She said loftily.

Renji and Ichigo stared at each other. "Did the painting just talk? So it wasn't my imagination that the others were moving also right?" Ichigo whispered.

"I believe it just did, boy is the human world strange." Renji whispered back.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia!_" Neville said while coming from behind them.

"Correct." And she flung open.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Neville said.

A fire crackled merrily as it warmed up the room.

Harry motioned to a staircase on the left. "That one leads to the boys dormitory and the right goes to the girls. Don't try to go up it, it has a charm to repeal boys."

They nodded tiredly and went up leaving the common room and Harry with it.

The fifth year dormitory had seven four-poster beads and had the supplies in the front of them. With a tired sigh they both crashed for the night.

-- -- -- -- --

**R&R Please!**


End file.
